


Follow Me Down

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Crossdressing, Humanstuck, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rewriting an old fic bc i dislike the way i did it then! (http://archiveofourown.org/works/723062)<br/>also continuing it.</p>
<p>Karkat Vantas is a university student that is tired of being a virgin. So he does something really stupid and hopes it will work out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first homestuck fics, so now i'm rewriting it in the hopes that it will become better.  
> Wish me luck?

Staring in the mirror, Karkat Vantas is unsure of what he sees. Why, might one ask?

Because the person staring back is much cuter than he could ever hope to be. And yet, it was him.

Wierd, huh?

Normally he donned huge t-shirts and baggy hoodies, because no one hated tight clothes more than him early in the morning. And not wearing pants was almost unheard of when it came to him- He'd had a few years when he was a teen, and was way too stressed to... handle things. And as such, he never wore shorts, let alone capris.

So, when the person in the mirror is wearing a babydoll dress, it's almost too much to handle.

It's not that it's uncomfortable- the opposite, actually. It's him. He doesn't like the way he looks in it. Because fuck, men are not supposed to wear dresses.

But then he mentally kicks himself. Kankri would have a fucking fit if he heard that particular train of thought.

Nevertheless, he stared in the mirror and swallowed thickly.

Along with the white dress, he had- stupidly- gotten a pair of white-and-red striped stockings. And a fucking garterbelt.

Under the dress, a pair of red panties and a bra wait for whatever unlucky bastard to place their paws.

Why might one say "unlucky"?

Because Karkat was crossdressing. To a college party. With people he did't know.

Cod, he was doomed.

Not even his rationalization for this idiocy seemed rational anymore.

But, being a nineteen year old virgin and mildly obsessed romantic, he was done with rationale when it came to popping his metaphorical cherry.

Because he was, in fact, a guy.

He had a dick.

He did not have a cherry to pop.

But, now that that has been sorted out, he still has a problem to deal with.

The party.

His idea was this: To go to the party all decked out, and catch some guy's attention (because he'd feel cheap and bad if a girl wanted to get with him, then found out he was lying and had a dick).

But he was desperate.

Maybe, after enough drinks, everyone in the party should be drunk enough to not care wether they get off to a guy or a girl, right?

But Karkat shakes his head to clear his thoughts, in favor of putting on some makeup and checking his hair one more time.

He actually looks pretty nice.

After slipping on a pair of red mary janes and grabbing a red clutch, he smiles at the mirror.

He kind of looks like an older student named Jane, but cuter and paler.

Leaving his dorm room, Karkat heads for the already thumping music in the dorm down the hall.

Damn, how were they getting away with this shit?

The door has been thrown open, but he can still tell that the number on it is "413". Kar wonders why that number is familiar, but brushes off the feeling as he steps into the room.

It is wierdly not packed. Only about 10 something kids in total, maybe fifteen at most?

"Uh... Am I interrupting something?" He asks.

A guy with way too much hair and clown makeup grabs his hand and pulls him into the room.

"Nah brother, this is just a motherfucking get-together and shit"

Karkat has no doubts in his mind that this person is stoned out of his mind, but he doesn't mind too much in the long run.

Everyone is smoking from two bongs, nicknamed "Derse" and "Prospit". Derse was on one half of the room, and Prospit on the other. In the center of the group was a half-empty faygo bottle, no doubt to be used for seven in heaven or spin the bottle or something.

It isn't long before he learns everyone's names.

The hosts, John and Dave, live in this dorm room and are both dorks. One is a cute dork, and the other is a cool dork. But that's totally okay. Rose is Dave's sister, and Kanaya is dating Rose. They make this really cute couple that don't constantly fall over each other grossly. Wonderful.

Jade is John's cousin, and she's there because her friend's needed someone who wasn't a complete idiot there.

Vriska is kind of a bitch, but she's a cute bitch. Tavros is nice, and so is Gamzee- he's the clown from earlier- but Karkat thinks they might be a thing? He doesn't understand it, because he thinks that Vriska and Tavros are also together, but he doesn't want to ask. Or, really, want to know.

Terezi is cool, other than the fact that she licked his cheek and told him he tasted like he was hiding something. Nepeta kind of fawns over how cute he is, but then her friend (?) Equius makes her sit back down.

And then there's Feferi, Eridan, Aradia, and Sollux. All of them where cool, but had quirks of their own.

By the end of the second hour, despite being higher than a kite, Karkat has a problem.

He came here and dressed up like this... Because he wanted to fuck a man.

What the hell was he supposed to do, now that he didn't know which one?


End file.
